Kagome's Christmas Party
by Jade12321
Summary: Kagome returns to her era to throw a Christmas party. The gang decides it would be fun to crash the party. SPOILER!: Inuyasha gets drunk!


Kagome's Christmas Party

_We begin our story with the gang, back in the feudal era. Kagome is about to go back to her world._

Kagome: "Now remember, I'm throwing a Christmas party tonight, so I won't return till' tomorrow evening."

Inuyasha: "Yea, yea, what ever."

Shippo starts to whine

Shippo: "But why can't we come???_"_

Kagome: _"_Cause...well...um...you see...uhhh... BYE!"

Others: "Bye!"

Sango: "Don't go to crazy."

Kagome: "Don't worry, I won't"

Kagome leaves

Shippo: "aw man, I really wanted to go."

Shippo puts on a sad face

Inuyasha: "Feh! It's just a dumb party."

Shippo starts tearing up

Miroku: "A Christmas party DOES sound fun"...

Sango: "Yea"...

Inuyasha: "And just what are you two getting at?!? It's not like we..."

Inuyasha is interrupted by Shippo's crying

Shippo: "I WANA GO!!! WAAAA!!! "

Inuyasha: "Quit your blubbering Shippo!"

Inuyasha: "Anyways, like I was saying, it's not like we can just go there and walk on in, she'd kill us!"

The gang all stared at Inuyasha, he had just given them an idea

Inuyasha: "What?!?"

Miroku: "Sango, you thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

Sango nods

Sango: "Shippo you thinkin' what we're thinking?"

Shippo: "Yup"

Inuyasha: "OH NO! We are NOT crashing her party!!!"

Shippo: "Aw why not Inuyasha? It will be fun!"

Inuyasha: "Cause she'll see us and we'll get in trouble. Besides, I've got better things to do than go to a stupid party."

Miroku: "Like what? We can't go looking for Naraku or the jewel shards without her."

Inuyasha turns away

Inuyasha: humph

Sango: "C'mon Inuyasha, you know you wana go."

Shippo: "YEA!"

Inuyasha turns back around

Inuyasha: sigh "Alright, alright... fine, we'll go."

Group: "YAY"!!!

Inuyasha: "But first, we got to think of a plan to avoid Kagome. For if she sees us, we're dead."

Miroku: "Right."

Inuyasha: "Lets see, it's 6:00 pm. She said it would start about 7:00 pm. We have an hour to think of a plan, then we head out. Okay?

Sango: "Righto."

Shippo: "Cool!"

Miroku: "Alright."

So the four put their heads together to come up with a plan

One hour later

Miroku: "So it's set then?"

Others: "yup."

Inuyasha: "Ok then, LETS GO!"

The four jump in the portal

_Setting: Just outside of Kagome's house_

The house is packed and the music is loud

Shippo: "wow, must be a big party."

Sango: "Really."

Miroku: "Say, Inuyasha, did we even come up with a plan to get IN the house?"

Inuyasha: "oh crap"...

Shippo: "So... what do we do?"

Inuyasha: "Well we can't just walk through the front door."

Sango: "We can get in through her bedroom window."

Inuyasha: "Looks like we don't have much of a choice"...

So soon enough, Inuyasha found himself lifting the three up and into Kagome's room through her window.

Miroku: "Ok, so we're in. Now what?"

Inuyasha's ears start to twitch

Sango: "What is it?"

Inuyasha: "Uh oh, someone's coming."

Shippo starts panicking

Shippo: "AHHHHH! What do we do, what do we do?!?"

Inuyasha picks up Shippo and hurls him into the closet

Inuyasha: "Everyone into the closet!"

Miroku: "Are you gonna' throw us in to..."

Inuyasha: "JUST GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET"!!!

Miroku and Sango get in the closet and Inuyasha dives to get under the bed

Inuyasha: "Stay quiet and don't get out until I say its ok."

Kagome and Hojo enter the room

Kagome: "...And this is my room."

Hojo: "Wow Kagome, I really like your house."

Kagome: blushes "Yea, home sweet home"

Inuyasha: "thinks: Grrrr."

Kagome: "Well we better get back to the party"

Hojo: "Yea let's go"

Kagome and Hojo leave the room

Inuyasha: "OK, I think it's safe."

Inuyasha gets out, followed by the others

Shippo: "That was close"

Inuyasha: "Yea, but hey, the party isn't in here. Let's go!"

So the four quietly move to the living room

Sango: "Ok, I just saw Kagome in the kitchen and she seemed pretty busy. I think we can party in the living room for a little while."

Inuyasha: "Right then, but be on guard for Kagome."

Shippo goes over to a group of people dancing, Inuyasha heads over to the punch table, Miroku walks over to a group of girls, and of course Sango toddles along after Miroku to slap him any time he does something perverted.

Let's see what Shippo's up to...

Shippo: "Ok now left, then right, then left, then turn around...HEY this is fun! I like the dancing here! "

Within 5 minutes of dancing, Shippo has a crowd forming around him, cheering him on.

Crowd: "GO LITTLE GUY! GO LITTLE GUY! GO LITTLE GUY! WHOO-WHOO! GO LITTLE GUY! "

Shippo: "YEA! I'm on fire! WHOO!

Shippo keeps on dancing until his little legs simply can't take another step.

Now let's join Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: "Hmmm, let's see...punch? What is this "punch"? sniffs Seems safe to drink. Ah, what the heck.

Inuyasha fills a cup, drinks it, and soon finds him self chugging punch by the glass full.

A stranger walk up to him

Stranger: "Whoa man, take it easy on the punch. You know that stuff is spiked right? "

Inuyasha is now more confused than ever

Inuyasha: "Um, ok..."

Inuyasha doesn't understand, but he doesn't care and starts drinking the punch again.

Let's check in on Miroku and Sango...

Miroku: "Hello ladies, mind if I join you?"

Girl 1: "Hey cutie"

Girl 2: "Not at all"

Girl 3: "What's your name?"

So Miroku just stands there smiling while the three girls flirt with and compliment him.

Girl 1: "So Miroku, you with anyone? "

Sango: "thinking: GRR, I can't take this much longer!"

Miroku: " Well, no not rea...

Sango: "YEA, actually, he's with me.

The three girls turn around facing Sango, with an embarrassed look on their face.

Girl 1: "Uhh...err...um..."

Girl 2: "We are SO sorry"

Girl 3: "Yea, we didn't know he was with someone."

The girls walk away, embarrassed and disappointed.

Sango: . "Miroku, come here."

Miroku: "ACTUALLY, I was just on my way to go and check on Inu..."

Sango: "NOW! "

Miroku: "coming! "

Miroku walks up to Sango, knowing what's coming.

Sango: "Miroku"...

Miroku: "Y-y-yes??? "

_**!!!SMACK!!!**_

Sango walks away, satisfied.

Sango: "That's all".

Just then, Kagome walks out of the kitchen, spotting Inuyasha at the punch bowl.

Kagome: "INUYASHA! "

Inuyasha was obviously a lil' tipsy

Inuyasha: "Oh hey kags. hiccup Wa-wa what's goin' on? "

Kagome: "Oh my god, are you drunk?!? "

Inuyasha: hiccup "Na-na now why would you say that?" hiccup

Kagome: "Where's Shippo, Miroku and Sango??? "

Inuyasha: "You know, you're really pretty." hiccup

Kagome: "Uhhh...I think you better lay down."

Inuyasha: Hiccup "Nah, I think I'm oka"...

Inuyasha passes out

Kagome: "Oh great."

Kagome walks over to the group of people dancing and sees Shippo

Kagome: "Shippo? You're here too? "

Shippo: "Yea! It's awesome. Oh, and by the way, my name here is Little Guy."

Kagome: "Little Guy? sigh OK, but where's Miroku and Sango? "

Shippo: "Well I saw Sango walk over here a minute ago. But I don't know where Miroku is."

Kagome: "Alright, thanks Shippo."

Kagome looks around and sees Sango

Kagome: "Sango!"

Sango: "Uh Oh..."

Kagome: "What are you guys doing here? Where's Miroku?"

Sango: "Well we really wanted to come, and Miroku is over by the stereo."

Kagome: "Well you guys are here now, I guess you all can stay. I need to get Miroku to help me get Inuyasha up into my room."

Sango: "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Kagome: . "He passed out."

Sango: "Oh, you better go get him then."

Kagome: "Yea, see ya."

Kagome walks over to the stereo to find Miroku "feeling" some other girls

Kagome: "Ugh, you're such a pervert."

Miroku: "KAGOME!?! Uh Oh..."

Kagome: "Yea yea, I know that you all are here. It's cool.

Miroku: "Oh okay." few

Kagome: "I need your help, Inuyasha passed out and we need to get him into my room."

Miroku: "K."

Miroku helps Kagome get Inuyasha into her room

about an hour later...

Inuyasha: yawn "What am I doing in here? "

Miroku walks in

Miroku: "Ah, look who's finally awake."

Inuyasha: "Ugh, my head hurts. What happened?"

Miroku: "You got drunk, then passed out."

Inuyasha: "Is the party over?"

Miroku: "No, it's only 9:00 pm. The party goes till midnight."

Inuyasha: "Oh."

Kagome comes in

Kagome: "Hey sleepy head."

Inuyasha: "Ughhhh"

Kagome: " I'm going out real quick to get some stuff."

Inuyasha: "What stuff?"

Kagome: "Hehe, you'll see."

Kagome returns in about an hour, holding bags of costumes

Shippo: "Watcha got there Kagome?"

Kagome: "Well if you haven't noticed, everyone here is in some sort of Christmas related costume. SO I picked some up for you guys."

Kagome hands Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku each a bag with a costume in it.

Kagome: "You can each take a turn changing in the bathroom."

First goes Shippo.

Shippo comes out dressed as a little elf.

Sango and Kagome: "Awww, he looks SO cute!"

Miroku goes in next

Miroku is dressed as Santa Claus

Kagome: "Hehehe"

Next is Sango

Sango comes out dressed in a skimpy Mrs. Claus outfit

Sango: "Um, does this make me look fat?"

Miroku: "No, of course not."

Miroku walks up to Sango and starts rubbing her butt

Sango: "GRRRRRRR..."

_**!!!SMACK!!!**_

Inuyasha goes in last

10 minutes later...

Kagome: "Inuyasha, please come out."

Inuyasha: "NEVER! It's too humiliating!"

Shippo: "Aw come on Inuyasha! PLEASE?!"

Inuyasha: "NO!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha: humph "What?"

Kagome: "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha: "AHH!"

Kagome: "Now will you come out?"

Inuyasha: "fine"

Inuyasha comes out dresses as Rudolph. Antlers, red nose, tail and all.

The gang is trying so hard to contain their laughter, but they can't hold it any longer. They all burst out laughing

Inuyasha: "This is torture."

Shippo: "It's ok Inuyasha, It's not THAT bad."

Inuyasha: humph

Kagome: "Well, the night's still young. Let's go back to the party!"

So the gang goes back to the party

Kagome: "There's about an hour left of this party, so let's make the best of it."

Inuyasha: "What do you want to do?"

Kagome: "Hmm, I don't know."

Inuyasha: "Uh, do you wana dance?"

Kagome: "huh?"

Inuyasha: "Do you want to dance??"

Kagome: "y- you want to dance...with me?"

Inuyasha: "Well...um, no, I mean...yes...uh, only if you want to."

Kagome: blushes "Okay."

Shippo puts on a slow song

Inuyasha: "Shippo..."

Shippo: "Just setting the mood."

Inuyasha takes Kagome by the hand, and leads her to the dance floor.

Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, and Inuyasha rests his hands on her waist.

Sango: "Aw, they're so perfect for each other."

about 15 minutes later, Inuyasha leans in a little toward Kagome.

Kagome leans in a little too

Miroku: "Do you think"...

Sango: "Yea, I think"...

Shippo: "They're gonna kiss?!?"

Inuyasha leans in a little more...

then Kagome presses her lips gently against Inuyasha's.

Miroku: whistles "Go Inuyasha" ;)

Sango: "AWWW."

Kagome: "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha: "Yes?..."

Kagome: "I'm glad you came."

Inuyasha smiles

Inuyasha: "Me too."

_**The End **_


End file.
